Caricias
by Hiromi Yukishiro
Summary: One-shot ligado a la tabla 30 vicios de LJ:: Neji tiene heridas en su última misión; su ego y sus dedos. Una novata Haruno Sakura medi-ninja las ventajas de ser curado.


**N/A: **One – shot ligado a la tabla de 30 vicios de la comunidad LJ para la pareja Neji – Sakura. Corresponde a "Medicina".

Por cierto, mi Livejournal, para las interesadas es "hiromi-yuki. livejournal. com" copy y past ;)

Muchos besitos.

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

_Por _**Hiromi Yukishiro**

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

**Caricias**

El campamento se había elevado en la cumbre rocosa de una montaña con el fin de no atraer enemigos mientras todos los shinobis descansaban. Quien dirigía la misión había resultado herido al empujar a un principiante contra el tronco de un árbol cuando se encontraba en la trayectoria de un sello explosivo. No recibió heridas fuertes, pero si lo suficiente para que sus dedos – armas mortales para sus enemigos – resultaran quemados cuando se protegió el rostro con las manos.

-No necesito ninguna cura – Había dicho orgulloso mientras montaban el campamento, sin embargo siseó de dolor cuando tuvo que coger un pergamino que había llegado de Konoha advirtiendo que habían localizado enemigos en el camino. "Que bien, nos avisan" justo después de atacarnos.

-Si que la necesitas.

La voz femenina a las espaldas lo dejó irritado y malhumorado. Desde que esa mocosa se había hecho ANBU no solo se había vuelto una maldita prioridad en cada misión, pues aún recordaba con claridad la mirada que destilaba instintos homicidas de Uzumaki cuando murmuró "Si le pasa algo a Sakura chan acabaré con los bastardos inútiles de su equipo" Neji no le tenía miedo a Naruto, bueno, solo un poco. Después de presenciar lo que era capaz de hacer, no era el chiquillo que le dio una lección de humildad hace tantos años. Por lo cual "Sakura chan" era protegida como oro en paño por los asustados ANBU – incluyéndose el Capitan – pero Sakura Haruno no necesitaba protección alguna, porque esa bestia de fuerza descomunal cuando él recibió de lleno las llamas del sello explosivo que el enemigo lanzó en el kunai, ella contraatacó con su fuerza, derribándolo de las copas de los árboles como si estos fueran de cartón y después masacrándolos con un sonoro y espeluznante "SHANAROOO" Así que su orgullo no se hallaba en su mejor momento, porque el Capitán – ósea él – había sido salvado por una "novata" y además por una mujer.

No, no era machismo, solo era orgullo. O mejor dicho "Ego"

-Déjame tranquilo Haruno, y ocúpate de suministrar al Equipo píldoras de soldados.

Cuando giró a observarla ella lo miraba impávida – aunque Neji sentía como la violencia desbordaba por la novata – mientras masticaba una píldora soldado.

-Acuéstate – Neji siguió el camino de la píldora soldado, como su garganta se movió bruscamente dirigiéndola y después pestañeó ante la orden. ¿Le estaba dando una orden?. – Cada vez que te mueves tus heridas son más expuestas a las bacterias que pululan en el aire, y necesito utilizar en ese caso más chakra, así que acuéstate.

Si, la novata, la alumna de la Godaime le estaba dando una orden, y no sabía como su cuerpo le traicionaba moviéndose solo, mientras se recostaba en el futon polvoriento en el que siempre dormía en las misiones.

-Neji, te hablo como medi – ninja y no como ANBU recién incorporada a tu pelotón, necesitas vendarte los dedos después de que te cure. No puedo hacerte una cura completa porque tus dedos expulsan mucho chakra aunque tu no te des cuenta, pero si puedo cicatrizar de forma rápida los tejidos más sensibles, mañana si te vendas los dedos con este ungüento, te recuperarás.

-No necesito que me expliques mis propias debilidades Haruno.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido mientras con movimientos nada delicados cogía sus dos manos y las ponía sobre su regazo, el chakra verdoso no tardó en emanar de las manos de la medi – ninja.

Hacia tiempo que no lo tocaban, y ese delicado roce le provocó una subida de adrenalina similar al que sufría cada vez que se le ponía en frente un enemigo "difícil". La caricia de las curaciones de la mujer, eran delicadas y… suaves, muy suaves. El dolor comenzaba a disiparse y Neji se abandonó a la sensación que le producía. Nunca diría en voz alta que hacia mucho tiempo que no era acariciado. Entre los Hyuuga, el amor fraternal abierto no era una de sus virtudes, la última persona que lo acarició cálidamente era su padre, y él recuerda esos momentos envueltos en una niebla por culpa de la lejanía de los años. Pero esta caricia era diferente, porque ella no era su padre – Por los Hokage, no había comparación – sino era una mujer, de extraño carácter –uno muy malo – y un poco masculinizado por culpa de las batallas.

-Ya está.

La voz de Haruno interrumpió sus cavilaciones, y él se miró los dedos. Aún no tenían buen aspecto, pero no le dolían y si Haruno no fallaba mañana estaría completamente repuesto.

oOo

Neji pasaba una mala noche, no se acordaba de otra similar desde la misión de rescate a Uchiha, donde acabó hospitalizado al borde de la misma muerte – nunca más – se dijo. Se sentía acalorado, sus dedos parecían estar envueltos en una especie de conserva al vacio y no hacia falta tocarse la frente para saber que tenía un poco de fiebre. Su organismo contraatacaba por las heridas.

Respiró profundo y salió de la pequeña tienda de campaña y ahogó el suspiro que se proponía soltar cuando el aire lo sacudió con su frescura al encontrarse frente a la hoguera encendida a Haruno Sakura recostada con el ceño fruncido mientras escribía sin parar en un pergamino. Él conocía el procedimiento que seguía. Cuando un ANBU se hería en misión – aunque solo fuera un arañazo – eso constaría en el informe que la Hokage recibía cuando la misión concluía, pero nunca esperó que Haruno sacrificara las preciosas horas de sueño por hacer unas cuantas notas.

-Deberías estar durmiendo, Haruno.

-No puedo dormir en medio de las misiones – No desde que aprendió a ser el muro, y no la que se escondía tras de él – Pero quizás tu necesites una cura contra el insomnio. ¿Tienes fiebre?

Había dado en el clavo, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitir las debilidades de su cuerpo en voz alta.

-Supuse que te subiría, aunque tenía la esperanza que no, para que tuvieras una noche amena y tranquila, mañana tenemos que perseguir a esos criminales – Sonrió mirándolo – Y necesitamos al Capitán de nuestro escuadrón repuesto completamente.

-Estoy bien. – Murmuró ligeramente furioso.

Ella se levantó, enrollando de nuevo el pergamino dejándolo junto con sus sables reglamentarios y caminó hasta él, Neji sintió la necesidad de retroceder cuando vio las cejas rosadas y finas fruncirse con enfado, pero se mantuvo firme. Ella con deliberada lentitud se quitó el guante negro y sujetándolo con su otra mano, tocó la frente del hombre.

De nuevo esa sensación, algo en su estomago similar a una canica dio un saltito entusiasmado en su interior.

-Solo son unas cuantas decimas – La voz de la mujer interrumpió su ensoñación.

-Ya te dije que no era nada.

-Cállate.

De nuevo frunció el ceño, pero sintió el siseo sobre su frente del chakra y se relajó involuntariamente cuando una especie de frescor pareció colarse a través de sus poros quitándole aquel maldito malestar que no le había dejado dormir.

-Buenas noches, Neji.

Le dio la espalda y se centró en su pergamino.

oOo

-¿Neji-san? – Preguntó la enfermera.

Él miró a la enfermera irritado, otra misión accidentada. Había recibido un kunai en plena articulación de la rodilla y la Hokage le había "ordenado" que fuera inmediatamente al Hospital a curarse el rasguño que tenía un feo aspecto.

-Necesito que alguien me cure esto – Enseñó la herida.

La enfermera asintió rápidamente.

-Llamaré inmediatamente a…

-¿Haruno Sakura se encuentra en el Hospital? – Interrumpió su nerviosa cháchara.

La enfermera pestañeó confundida, pero asintió.

-Sí, vino directamente de su última misión en la Niebla a tratar a Uzumaki Naruto.

Él guardó silencio, y una ceja se elevó mirando a la enfermera expectante.

Durante unos instantes la enfermera no reaccionó, pero después asintió nerviosamente.

-Llamaré a Sakura san, espere en esa sala.

El hombre solo asintió.

oOo

Yamanaka Ino esa tarde que visitaba a su mejor amiga/rival al Hospital antes de que ella partiera a su siguiente misión silbó admirada.

-¿Qué?

-Vaya, vaya con la frentona – Sonrió maliciosa mientras seguía mirando el pergamino que había abierto a espaldas de su amiga/rival sentada en una butaca – Nunca lo hubiera imaginado…

Sakura frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos.

-Eso es información del Hospital, no deberías de cotillear esas cosas, Ino – Le reprochó - ¿Y a que demonios te refieres con que "Nunca lo hubiera imaginado…"?

La rubia sonrió con maldad.

-La pequeña Sakura tiene un admirador.

-¿Qué? – Gritó sobresaltada.

Su diversión iba en crescendo.

-Tu único paciente, aparte de Naruto (Pero es que Naruto no necesita explicación) es el genio más atractivo e impasible de toda Konoha.

Ella suspiró aliviada.

-Ah Neji…

-¿Cómo que "Ah Neji"? – Insistió.

-Durante los primeros meses en el ANBU fui destinada al escuadrón de Neji, y…

-¿Y ahora te visita regularmente? – Acabó por ella – Que romántico – Se burló con voz exageradamente chillona.

-Solo le curo.

-¿Sabes cuantas enfermeras y medi – ninjas hay en Konoha frentona?

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

-Solo le curo.

-Ya.

-No me mires de esa forma, nos conocemos.

-Ya, solo le das su "medicina"

Sakura bufó pero luego sonrió.

-Exacto, solo su medicina.

**FIN**


End file.
